Soupir du soir, espoir
by Mikazuki wo Maihime
Summary: Arf... ce titre est minable XDAlors valà encore un one shot je débute je débute !, plus romantique que le premier pas duret surtout avec un couple que j'imagine très bien mais que je n'ai jamais vu... qu'en pensez vous ?


_Musiques : Kiss – Because I'm a girl / Schubert, Serenade._

Sakura était assise sur le bord d'un toit de Konoha, face à la montagne représentant les Hokage. Par ce coucher de soleil, les visages de pierre étaient particulièrement expressifs ; les regarder la faisait sourire et la détendait, même si cela éveillait un certain nombre de souvenirs, surtout le portrait du 4e...

Elle soupira, un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres.

La Team 7... ce la faisait si longtemps !

Le vent soufflait légèrement, agitant de petites perles accrochées à une mèche de ses cheveux roses. Offrant son visage à l'air frais elle se leva et ferma les yeux, appréciant son effet de caresse.

Elle aimait l'été à Konoha...

Elle se sentait bien.

Sakura sentit soudain une légère présence dans son dos. Malicieuse, elle la laissa approcher tandis qu'elle se rasseyait, feignant de ne pas l'apercevoir. Le jeune homme se posa en douceur derrière elle, lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

La jeune med-nin ne dit rien, habituée à cette présence discrète et pourtant tellement réconfortante. Elle aimait ses moments d'intimité où le silence reprenait ses droits.

Tous deux soupirèrent de bien être dans un bel ensemble. Amusés de cette parfaite coordination, leurs regards se croisèrent et une rire bref passa sur leurs lèvres. La jeune ninja se surprit à attarder son regard sur les traits fins de son complice ; les années passaient définitivement en sa faveur ; sa figure avait perdu sa légère rondeur enfantine pour laisser place à un visage d'adulte sûr de lui, au regard perçant ; une légère cicatrice sur la tempe et un teint bazané renforçait l'impression de maturité et d'expérience qui émanait de ce jeune AMBU de seulement 23 ans, plus brillant stratège qu'ai jamais connu Konoha. Ses cheveux, qui atteignaient maintenant ses omoplates, étaient, au grand plaisir des filles de Konoha, de plus en plus souvent détachés,soulignant un côté mystérieux et impénétrable auquel il ne faisait guère attention, mais qui fascinait la gente féminine.

Seul cette attitude parfois lointaine, rêveuse, semblait lui être resté de son enfance. Obligé de l'abandonner fréquemment de par les hautes fonctions qu'il occupait, ce côté de sa personnalité ne se révelait que dans ces moments de solitudes ou de fin journée ; et Sakura en était un des seuls témoins, chose dont elle était particulièrement fière.

Le brun n'était pas en reste : la femme aux cheveux roses, confidente muette de sa lassitude, lui semblait embellir avec les années. Sa féminité se dévoilait de plus en plus, sa sensualité également. Peu d'hommes à Konoha pouvait se retenir d'admirer la jeune med-nin lorsqu'elle passait dans la rue : sa silhouette gracieuse qui dégageait une impression de puissance et de pouvoir fascinait. Respectée pour ses capacités de guérison hors du commun et pour sa bonté, tant pour la force qu'elle avait montrée lors des combats contre Orochimaru, Sakura était en passe de devenir une de ses femmes de légendes que le peuple porte dans son coeur, à défaut d'inscrire sa présence dans les annales. Car elle avait abandonné les missions, dégoûtée par le nombre de vies qu'elle n'avait pu sauver sur le terrain lors de cette immense bataille finale. Désormais, elle travaillait à l'hôspital et enseignait son savoir à des enfants, avec une patience et une délicatesse dont même Tsunade-sama n'avait jamais réussi à faire preuve. Ainsi, était née une brigade de jeunes med-nin en formation qui prêtait main forte à l'hôpital en manque de personnel ou accompagnait certaines équipes en missions.

Mais, derrière ce visage de femme forte et sans faille, Shikamaru retrouvait les traits de la petite fille lorsqu'elle riait avec un air complice. Et ce charme secret, lui seul y avait accès lors de leurs réunions silencieuses.

Le soleil arrivait au ras de la falaise sculptée lorsque Sakura, plus lasse que jamais, se laissa aller dans les bras du ninja, les yeux fermés. Etonné, celui ci l'accueilla cependant avec douceur et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux doux et fin.

Un second sourpir les parcouru tous les deux.

Shikamaru hésita quelques instants _(« après tout... qu'es-ce que je risque ? »)_ puis se mit à caresser lentement les mèches qui couvraient le visage de la jeune femme, puis les écarta et reprit ses caresses sur la joue, à même la peau.

Qu'elle était douce cette peau sur un visage à l'air si las... Le brun parcouru le plus légèrement possible les yeux cernés de Sakura, qui se détentit à ce contact.

Il allait faire une réflexion sur sa surcharge de travail, mais se retint. La jeune med-nin était une obstinée : tant que quelqu'un souffrait, il lui était impossible de prendre du repos, il le savait. Il renonça donc aux mots qui auraient brisé cet instant et admira le paysage dont les ombres s'allongeaient lentement.

Sakura était bien contre ce corps chaud qui la maintenait. La présence de Shikamaru était le seul remède efficace quand ses nerfs la lâchaient. Maintenir la tête haute parmis les genin et les malades, les rassurer sans cesse, leur apporter l'attention nécessaire... était un travail à plein temps, qui pouvait s'avérer éreintant. Mais elle aimait tellement voit leurs visages réjouits ! Une personne heureuse valait autant qu'une heure de sommeil pour elle...

Le jeune homme lui carressait le visage. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller à ce contact qui la détendait de manière étonnante, puis commença à s'assoupir...

Sakura dormait à présent. Shikamaru sourit, s'assura que la jeune femme était bien installée, se cala sur les tuiles, et admira les nuages dans le ciel qui commençait à brûler, passant par des nuances de rouge, violet et jaune.

C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait pour admirer le ciel, son refuge secret. Il y avait emmené la jeune med-nin après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas le révéler, afin que ses moments de rêverie ne soient pas dérangés. Mais Sakura était tombée en extase devant le point de vue magnifique que l'endroit offrait de Konoha et avait adopté le refuge.

Ainsi avait commencé leurs réunions dans le silence du coucher de soleil.

Abandonnant les nuages du regard un instant, il se remit à admirer le visage de sa complice. Le soleil disparu derrière la ligne de pierre. Et, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il se pencha sur ce visage petite fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
